The Night that Changed Forever
by TheAsianSensation
Summary: They all thought evrything was okay, but what they didn't know is going to hurt them all. Alice and Edward throw a party and when Jasper finally acts on his feelings everyone will be effected. Canon-pairings at first. All Human. OOC. AU. Mild Language.
1. In the Beginning

**READ THIS!!!! IMPOrtANT!!!**

**If you read this story and think it sounds familiar and then remember you read this from another profile I DID NOT COPY THIS STORY. Just go to my profile for explanation.**

**Okay so here's what has happened so far:**

**Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice have just graduated. I didn't feel like writing the whole graduation ceremony so yeah. Any who, now they are in Alice's car driving back to Edward's house.**

**By the way, here are the relationships:**

**Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Jasper and Alice are bf/gf. Edward and Alice are not related at all. Edward and Bella are bf/gf. Emmett and Rosalie are bf/gf and Emmett is not related to Edward or Alice. Jasper has been in the same grade/ age level as Edward, Bella and Alice. But Emmett and Rosalie are a grade higher than them because Emmett is older and Rosalie Skipped a grade to be closer to Emmett. **

**DISCLAIMER!!!- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**Okay now that that's all cleared up. STORY TIME!!! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We did it! Woo Hoo! Four long ass years of high school and now we're finally free! And now it's time to paarrtay!" Alice cheered. Yes, we (Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself) have finally graduated. And Alice had decided she was going to throw an epic graduation party for all the graduates. Big surprise there.

"Oh joy," I cheered sarcastically. Alice rolled her eyes at me but continued anyways.

"You, dear Bella, are going to get wasted tonight," she stated smugly. Right then Jasper and I busted out laughing. "I have no idea what you're laughing about. I'm completely serious. And you're getting drunk too babe" She said with a serious face, but with the last part she winked backed at Jasper from the rear view mirror. And just like that Jasper and I shut up. She was actually sounding serious.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yes really." she simply replied back.

"Okay than, who is gonna keep you, Edward and the rest of our graduating class at in line at your party?"

"Edward and I are of course!" She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how, dear, are you going to do that when you are drunk and can barely walk straight?" Jasper asked. I could hear the smirk as he said this.

"Well Edward and I have decided to be responsible adults tonight and let you two have all the fun. Meaning Edward and I won't be doing any drinking tonight." At this Jasper and I were laughing again.

"Riight," I said still laughing until a heard a velvety voice behind me.

"No love, she's being serious." Edward said from the backseat, leaning forward so that his lips were next to my ear. My breath hitched as he did that. _Jesus_. Is this guy always gonna have this affect on me?! I mean seriously!

I was trying to look everywhere to keep my mind off how Edward was making my body react. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw a pair of narrowed blue eyes, but before I could say anything the eyes met mine and looked away quickly. Then Jasper spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait! So I can actually drink tonight and not have to worry about stopping Eddie from streaking." Edward blushed brighter than I usually did. Yes, it was true. When Edward gets drunk, he just has the urge to go for a little run… nude. I mean I certainly didn't mind the view, but my dad did. The first time the Chief caught my Edward streaking and realized who it was… wow that was awkward. My dad didn't allow me to see my boothang for about three weeks, (unless it was at school of course) saying he was a bad influence on me. I was pretty pissed about it but that subsided quickly when I though of how funny it was the Charlie had actually see Edward running around with his junk flying around everywhere. Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts then.

"And I won't have to worry about you trying to murder someone at the party." Jasper smirked at Alice. Yea, about our little Ali, she was an angry drunk. Well at least when she was pretty damn wasted she was. Her usual targets to unleash a beat down upon were Jessica and Lauren, not that I'm complaining. I think that's the reason why Alice is always invited them to all of the parties. But she did try to hit me and Jasper a few times when we tried to take her drinks away and let me tell you, that little sprite can throw a punch.

"Yes honey," Alice glared at Jasper as she said this through clenched teeth, "you can drink as much as you want and not have a care in the world."

Jasper ignored her glare. He was looking so happy. I guess it was at the fact that he could actually have fun at the party. I, on the other hand was not. I didn't really want to drink for a few reasons; alcohol didn't taste too good to me, I didn't know how I would act when I'm drunk and I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. Edward noticed the worried expression on my face.

"It's okay love, we're not gonna let things get too crazy." Edward said reassuringly.

"I-I just don't know. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen." I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to go to this party, have fun, and drink till the sun comes up. Understood?" Alice demanded. Rolling my eyes, I muttered a "yes ma'am," and with that Alice got into the details of the party. Stuff like what time it started, when Edward's parents were getting home from their third honeymoon, (so we would know how much time we had to fix the damage after the party,) and that Emmett and Rosalie weren't going to be there because they had their own little college people only party to.

Whatever. Tonight, I was gonna party and have fun. And tonight, I was not gonna have a care in the world.

Or so I thought.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Two hours into the party..._

Everybody was drunk (except for Edward and Alice, haha!) and seemed to be having a hell of a time. People were in the living room dancing(more like dry humping each other), or playing drinking games(as if we needed more of that), or just making out(or how I saw it, fucking with their mouths).

I sat down on a couch with a exhausted Jasper next to me. We were both fighting the urge to pass out right then and there on that comfortable couch. You see, before the party started Jasper and I over heard Edward and Alice snickering about how we wouldn't last long and we couldn't handle alcohol. _Pssssh!_ We'd show em'!

Suddenly I really had to take a piss. How the hell could I have been sitting there so long without knowing I had to pee so badly? I thought to myself. I got up and stumbled my way over to the bathroom.

When I finally reached the door I heard giggling on the other side. If I wasn't so drunk and didn't have to pee so bad, I would've let the couple have there fun, but that wasn't the case. As soon as I opened the door I almost threw up everything I had eaten that night at the horrible sight I saw.

Mike, Jessica, _and_ Lauren were making out!! Topless!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

"Okay, get! Get the hell out NOW, before I piss _and_ puke on you three!" I yelled half angry, that I wasn't emptying my bladder right then, and half disgusted, because well..that was just gross. Fortunately for me they all got out of the bathroom with out an argument. But I did see them head in the direction of the guest room. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, and did my business.

After taking a pee, I stumble out of the bathroom to head back to the couch with Jasper. Then a thought stopped me in my tracks. _Where the hell is Edward?_

As if on cue a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me close to a hard chest. I smiled and turned around, still within the arms encircling me, to face a reddish haired, green eyed Greek god. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Having a good time love?" Edward asked

"You bet cha, ya little...big..hunk of a man!" I slurred. Just where the hell did that come from? He chuckled at me.

"Ya know, you're pretty cute when you're drunk." I gave him a cute little smile and he chuckled again. He leaned his head down and purred in a huskier voice, "but you're especially sexy when you're drunk." I blushed and with that he turned his head and kissed me fully on the lips. Soon the kiss deepened and we ended up going to his room for a steamy hot make out session.

_Seems like this night is just getting better and better._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N_ Yep,that was the first Chapter. I tried to fix all the mistakes I saw. Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapters will be coming up very soon!**

**Leave Reviews, please! It would mean a lot since this is a repost and I basically lost all my other reviews.**

**_The Asian Sensation**


	2. A Whole New World

**OKAY!! THANK YOU THOSE WHO REVIEW. MUCH LOVE TO YA!! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

**Please remember to READ, RELISH, and REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ya know, you're pretty cute when you're drunk." I gave him a cute smile. Then he leaned his head down and purred in a huskier voice, "but you're especially sexy when you're drunk." With that he turned his head to the side and kissed me fully on the lips. Soon the kiss deepened and we ended up going to his room to have a steamy hot make out session._

Now we we're in his room, on his bed, making out furiously. He lowered his head so that he was now showering my neck with kisses. Nipping and sucking at some of the sensitive skin there. His hands roamed my body but soon settled for the bottom of my shirt, tugging at it. I smiled at the thought of where this was going.

Still being attacked in the neck by Edward's kisses I reached over to his nightstand table for a condom. I was drunk but my body still knew the basic procedure. When making out with Edward on a bed, couch, car, tub, floor, etc. grab a condom. I'll pass on that. Right when I opened the drawer…

"Edward!"

Damn all little pixies in the world straight to hell.

Edward and I groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Yes Ms. Cockblocker of the year?" Edward asked, obviously annoyed.

"I need you help with something. Like Now!" Alice said all in a rush.

"Well...what the hell is it?" Edward pressed.

"Just get your ass up and help me, now." Alice ordered.

Edward gave me a '_what in the hell is her problem'_ look. I just shrugged my shoulders and we reluctantly got up off the bed. I heard Edward mutter something about cock blocking pixies ruining his life and I giggled. When we reached the door Alice suddenly stopped me.

"No! Not you. You stay here. I've had enough of you drunks running around here for one night. In fact this party is so over." Alice said exhausted. HA! I couldn't help but giggle. Now she knew how I felt!

"hiccup…Oh, it's okay Ali-son. I know _exactly_ how you feel. Good luck getting…umm..alot of kids out this house!" I laughed. I saw Edward chuckled next to me. Alice didn't think it was that amusing though and she just glared at me and Edward.

"What?! She's so cute when she's drunk!" Edward laughed. A strange expression crossed Alice's face.

"You're right Edward it's funny. IT IS SOO FUCKING HILARIOUS!!" Alice yelled causing me and Edward to shut our mouths. She sounded like a mad woman! "Ya know what's even funnier?! Mike, Jessica, and Lauren were about to have some freaky threesome in the guest bedroom of _your_ house! Funny right?!" I felt Edward tense next to me, "That's not even the best part. They didn't do it," I saw Edward slightly relax "because they all got sick and started throwing up everywhere! I mean it's soo friggin funny I might just piss myself!" Alice finished with a fake laugh that made her sound crazier.

I looked at Edward. He was frozen in place and I thought his eyes were gonna pop out by the way they were bulging out.

He was suddenly out of the room leaving Alice and I with the same expression on our faces. Confusion. Then we heard his voice boom from the living room.

"Okay you don't have to go home, but YOU HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" He yelled. Silence. "NOW!!" Then we heard feet scrambling, furniture moving, and people murmuring. Then Edward was back in the room with a very drunk Jasper in tow. Jasper was drinking from a beer bottle in his hand.

"Okay you two are staying in here. Only in this room. I don't need you two wandering around the house while me and Alice are trying to clean all this shit up. Got it?" Edward commanded.

Jasper gave him a salute.

"Okie Dokie, Captain Cullen!" Jasper said causing me and Alice to giggle and Edward to pinch to bridge of his nose.

"Oh lord…just..just come on Alice, we have a mess to clean up." Edward said while pulling Alice out the bedroom door. Shutting the door behind them, Alice and Edward left Jasper and I alone and exhausted. Looks like the party was starting to catch up with us. Ugh. I walked back to the bed and fell back on my back. Jasper did the same. We sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Then Edward came back in the room.

"Okay, me and Alice-"

"Alice and I" I corrected with a giggle. I knew he hated when someone correct him.

"_Alice and I _need to go out for a bit to buy some cleaning supplies. It might take a while since it's so late. So just stay in here until we get back. Got it? No funny business." He said with some authority in his voice. This time Jasper and I both saluted him. He just rolled his eyes, kissed me quickly on the lips and was out the door, leaving Jasper and I on the bed.

"Ya know what really sucks." Jasper said turning his head to me.

"What?" I questioned still looking at the ceiling. I was finding all sorts of shapes on there.

"It's like..like we're in the real world now! Like we have to be real live adults with real live adult live and..and-"

"responsibilities" I finished for him.

"YES!!"

"I know."

"Yea."

It was quiet for a moment and Jasper seemed to be fidgeting next to me.

Then I suddenly got an idea. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him. Wow, Jasper was kind of cute with his hair all messy, a beer in his hand, and looked all tired. Kind of hot actually. I wouldn't mind-

WAIT!

What am I thinking? I have Edward! Damn alcohol messing with my brain and shit.

I shook all the nonsense out of my head and looked back at Jasper.

"I have the perfect idea! A way we can have fun and recollect on our good ol' childhood memories…hiccup" I stated. He raised an eye brow at me.

"Go on "

"Okay this might be a little crazy here, but follow wit me on this. Okay so we can do all the fun ol' games we played when we were young! Ya know like..like hide and go peek!"

"I likey what your sayin! But one problemo chika. Captain Cullen ordered us to stay in the room." Ugh. He was right.

"Okay well just find a game that we can play while in the room. So hiding and peeking is out. Umm..how's about I spy?"

"neh"

"Jumping on the bed?"

"Too tired to get up."

"Umm…spin the bottle. I played that when I was like in the sixth grade. Young" I said. _And where the hell did that come from?_ Jasper gave me a questioning looking, but was soon replaced with a smirk.

"Kay. I have the bottle." He said and waved around the bottle in my face. I smirked.

"Kay I'll go first!" I called. Jasper laughed and passed me the bottle. I chugged the rest of whatever was in there and placed the bottle on its side between Jasper and I. I spun it once and it landed on Jasper.

"Wow, I thought I was gonna have to kiss Edward's nightstand for a second there." I said with a laugh. Jasper laughed with me and leaned forward. I leaned forward too and soon our lips met. It was a strange feeling. His soft lips on mine were nothing like Edward's, but still felt good. Not as great as Edward's of course, but still good.

I don't know why but for some reason kissing Jasper made me feel something. And I really couldn't understand what. It was like there was something I was not seeing or something I was forgetting. I wasn't sure, but for some reason it made me want to cry. I felt like whatever I was not realizing was hurting someone else.

Jasper felt my tears and broke the kiss. He looked me in the eyes and he also had tears I his eyes. He wiped my tears with his thumbs and pecked me on the lips twice. I smiled a bit and attacked him again. I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist while our tongues caressed each other. Whatever feeling I had before was now being smothered out with kissing Jasper. I didn't like that feeling so I continued to kiss Jasper.

The kissed went on I suddenly let out a moan and Jasper's eyes shot open. His eyes were full of lust. And then he rolled us over and was on top of me. Articles of clothing were being piled on the floor while kisses and touching and confusing emotions were being exchange. A while later we were sleeping in each other's arms, my head resting on Jasper's chest.

_7:09am_

I felt two strong arms around my waist and my cheek was lying on a toned chest. I smiled at where I was, but the smile soon faded. Something felt…different. Not wrong, but just…different. Suddenly flashes of last night's events shot through my head. Oh no! Oh please god no! I started to shake as my head turned up to look at the face that belonged to the body I was resting on.

JASPER! I shot up quickly off the bed.

"OH SHIT!!!" I screeched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N- There you go!! Now it's time for you to REVIEW! **

**Tell me your thoughts! **

**Next chapter should be up very soon amigos! **

**-The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation**


	3. Sins and Tagedies

**A/N- THANK YOU! Your reviews mean a lot to me and really inspire me to continue to write. So thank you. Well any who this is chapter 3 in EPOV with some surprise at the end. Read, Relish, Review!!**

**-The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

Geez this party got kind of out of control. The whole downstairs is completely trashed and I don't even want to think about the guest room. Ugh freaking disgusting! The next time I see Newton I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. Well, better get started. I turned to face a drunk Bella and Jasper.

"Okay you two are staying in here. Only in this room. I don't need you two wandering around the house while me and Alice are trying to clean all this shit up. Got it?" I tried to put as much authority in my voice as possible. Jasper's smartass gave me a salute.

"Okie Dokie, Captain Cullen!" Jasper said causing Bella and Alice to giggle. I almost laughed, but then I remembered the house, causing me to get a headache. I pinch the bridge of me nose with my thumb and finger. This is gonna be a long night, or morning, whatever.

"Oh lord…just…just come on Alice we have a mess to clean up." I grabbed Alice by the elbow and pulled her with me out the door; the door that leads to the hell that was now my house. I went straight to the closet where Esme kept all her cleaning supplies. I was a little surprised to find it practically empty. But then I remembered that Carlisle had an important guest over some days ago and Esme went all crazy maid on the house. God dammit. Now I have to go to a fucking store at 1:30 in the fucking morning.

"Looks like we have to make a trip to the store." I sighed to Alice. She gave a loud huff and went out the front door to start the car. I was about to follow, but then decided I'd better tell Jasper and Bella that me and Alice were gonna be out for awhile. I ran upstairs and stop at my bedroom door. When I opened it I saw Jasper and Bella on my bed lying on their backs. The sight of drunk Bella on my bed brought me back to the thought of where me and Bella were leading to just awhile ago before Alice interrupted us.

Fucking cockblocking pixie! I swear she does it on purpose.

This isn't the first time Alice has interrupted a Bella-and-Edward moment. Oh no. There has been countless times. For example the first time me and Bella were gonna kiss for the VERY first time. We were on Bella's bed in her room and I was helping her with her Biology homework. We were leaning toward each other when suddenly that damn Alice bust through the door. She wanted to tell Bella about how Jasper had asked her to be his girlfriend. Then there was the time when I first told Bella I loved her and she was about to say the same back when suddenly her phone goes off! And guess who it was! _Alice Lets-Fuck-With-Edward's-Moment Brandon_! She just _had _to tell Bella about the new shoes she had just bought on sale. I've had so many dreams of throwing those damn shoes down a well, but little sprite knew she'd pissed me off and hid those damn shoes. I'll find them sooner or later. At least this time she had a good reason for interrupting me and Bella. Damn, back to reality.

"Okay me and Alice-"

"Alice and I." She said with a giggle. She knew I hated it when people corrected me.

"_Alice and I _need to go out for a bit to buy some cleaning supplies. It might tale a while since its so late. So just stay in here until we get back. Got it? No funny business." I said. Then they both gave me a salute. I rolled my eyes and gave Bella a quick kiss and went out the door. When I got out the front door I saw Alice's yellow Porsche in front of the house with Alice in the driver seat. I got into the car and we were off.

The ride around the city in search of a store that was open and would have some cleaning shit was quiet. While in the comfortable silence I couldn't think about anything else but Bella and our future. We both knew we loved each other but subject about our together future never came up. I remember when I met Bella in my freshman year at Forks High. I knew then that she would be the woman I would wan to spend the rest of my life with and the feeling never died down. And when I knew I wanted something, I went for it.

"Alice?" I said.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"I'm gonna ask Bella to marry me. Today." I said with a smile on my face. I, mean, why wait? We were going to get marry at some point. Everybody knew it.

"WHAT?!" Alice said in shock and lost control of the wheel. She accidentally jerked the car to the left almost sending us into a tree, but quickly turned the car back on the road.

"Jesus Alice you're gonna kill us!"

"Edward you can't just say some news like that to me while I'm driving or I probably _will_ kill us!" Alice said while trying to catch her breath. She pulled over to the side of the road so she could released all the excitement that had build up in her at that moment and not kill us and her favorite car. The car was silent for a few seconds, then she turned and looked at me and let out a loud ass squeal. I really thought my ears were gonna start bleeding.

"OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!!!!! I can't believe it! I'm so excited for you two! She's soo gonna say yes and you two are gonna have a happy life together and have a cute little family and everything will be right with the world! OH MY GOD! You have to let me plan your wedding! PLEASE, please, please!!" Alice said it all so fast I almost didn't catch it all. Though I was happy that she was happy for me, she was also scaring the shit out of me. I was cowering away from her in the car. "Why do you look like I'm about to hit you?" she said with a laugh.

"Well shit Alice, you just went all crazy for a second there. I thought you might just spontaneously combust right then." I said. We both laughed.

When our laughs quieted down she started the car back up and we continued our way around the city looking for a store. Alice was jumpy in her seat the whole time. I could tell she was excited. I wasn't entirely at the moment then. Since I said my plans out loud and even told someone it made it feel more real. Suddenly thoughts of Bella saying no came up. What if she says no and I don't get the happy life I've dreamed about for so long? I was getting nervous and started to fidget in my seat.

"Oh stop. You and I and the rest of the whole fucking world know she'll say yes." Alice said. I felt more relieved and I smile at her, silently thanking her. She winked back at me and we continued on our little expedition. When we finally found a store and bought the stuff we made our way back to the house.

On our way back I was thinking more about the marriage.

Bella, White dress, vows, tears, smiles, ring-

Ring.

Shit. Where the hell am I gonna get a ring right now? I don't think Bella would really care if I proposed without a ring, but I sure as hell knew Esme would once she found out. Then I remembered my grandmother's ring in our safe. My grandmother had passed sometime ago. Esme was ecstatic. Even I knew my grandmother was a bitch to Esme for no reason. So when dear grandmother passed she left her priceless ring to her only grandson. This was perfect. We continued our way back to the house and me and Alice were both jumping in our seats.

"Oh yeah, Alice?" I said

"Yes, Edward?"

I made sure my seat belt was on and I held on tightly to the handle above the door. When I was sure I was safe I let it out.

"You can plan our wedding." I said with a smile. She stomped her foot on the breaks and the car jerk violently to a stopped. She's lucky it was still early in the morning and nobody was on the road. She let out a loud, _long _scream. I laughed and she started going crazy in her seat. She let out "thank you"s and "you two are gonna be soo happy" I just laughed again. When she was finally calm enough to drive, we drove on to the house.

We made our way back into the house with our hands full of bags of cleaning supplies. I was gonna go check on Bella and Jasper but decided against it. I just wanted to finish cleaning the house first. Then I would take a long shower, open up the safe behind the picture of Carlisle with his old friend Aro, and take out the ring and propose to the love of my life. I had it all planned out and I knew everything was going to go perfectly.

Me and Alice started cleaning the living room. Both of us had goofy grins on our faces. Alice started to hum a happy tone. I laughed and we just cleaned the house humming upbeat, happy tones. Wow, we must have been in a pretty fucking happy mood 'cause we were still happily humming when we were cleaning up the guest room.

After the house was finally decent it was about 5:50am. Alice took a shower in the guest bathroom and I quickly ran upstairs to the other guest bathroom and took a shower. I really didn't want to have to tell our future kids that I smelled like alcohol and vomit when I proposed to their mother. I sighed at the thought of our future kids. Oh man that was pretty gay. I finished my shower and quickly dried off. I ran to Carlisle's study and ripped the picture off the wall. I heard glass break behind me. Oops, my bad. Oh well this was more important than that old picture and I couldn't wait. I open the safe and search through it for the small black velvet box.

When my hand felt the velvet box I quickly drew my hand out of the safe. I opened the box and saw the ring and quickly examined it. It was beautiful, just like Bella. I closed the box and headed out the door, and towards my room. I stopped at the door of my room, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

This was it.

I'm going to propose to Isabella Swan.

My Bella.

She should be sober enough now to get the question through her head. _Okay, I'm gonna do it. You can do it. Come on you pussy just get it over with._ I opened the door and walked through it with my eyes still closed.

When I opened my eyes I dropped the box on the floor. I could tell my face looked horrified.

My Bella was in my bed…naked... with Jasper.

Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head in just seconds_. What the fuck?!?!When? How long? What did I do? Why? How could she?? How could he?!! My best friend and my girlfriend._ I couldn't believe it, but it was right there in front of my eyes. Both of them were naked in my bed holding each other. His arm draped around her waist and her head and hand resting on his chest. I felt bile rise in my throat but swallowed it down and I quickly ran away from the scene. I felt angry tears in my eyes as I made my way out of the house. When I was almost out the front door I faintly heard Alice's cheery voice.

"Oh my god Edward what did she say? I bet she was soo happy! I-" she paused for a second. She probably saw my face which was probably red with angry tears running down it. "Edward what's wrong?" I ran out the door faster and into the garage. I grabbed my keys went into my Volvo and sped down the road. I didn't know where the hell I was going or what I was going to do but I had to do get out of there now. I pulled out my cell phone and called the only person I could talk to, or_ trust_, right now. It rang awhile before someone picked up.

"What the fuck Edward? It's like 6 in the morning!" Emmett said. I ignored it.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said.

**JPOV**

Ouch my head hurts. Wait, something feels…different? Am I naked? Bella? Bella in my arms, also naked. Did we…Did I…and her? No. It couldn't have happened or worked, this is just another dream.

Suddenly Bella shot up from my arms and out of the bed.

"OH SHIT!!" she screeched. I realized this was not a dream.

Looks like my plan turned out perfectly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N- There are going to be a lot of changes in this story. So reading the old version is not going to help too much or if all to see what will happen next. **

**Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Any thoughts you want to share? Anything? Well then, REVIEW!**

**_The Asian Sensation**


End file.
